<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by awgaskarth0805</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209997">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805'>awgaskarth0805</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack annoys his friends during a movie night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys, when is the next band movie night? We only have, like, one more week off from tour, so it has to be soon, right?” Jack asked his band as they started to pack up their gear from the rehearsal they’d just finished. Rian, Zack, and Alex all stared at each other, unsure of what to say.<br/>“Um, I don’t know if we’re having another,” Rian replied, looking away from Jack.<br/>“What? At the last one, we all agreed on another movie night sometime this week, especially since we don’t have much more rehearsal left before tour starts. Are you guys trying to keep me out of it or something?” Jack continued, starting to feel a bit hurt.<br/>“No dude, of course not, it’s just-“ Zack started.<br/>“It’s just what? Come on, Alex, can you at least be honest with me about this?” Jack requested, looking over to his best friend.<br/>“Okay, fine, we did plan another movie night for the three of us,” Alex admitted, sounding a bit guilty.<br/>“Why didn’t you guys ask me to join? I thought we all had a good time last time,” Jack pointed out.<br/>“We did, but-“ Alex started.<br/>“Jack, you were obnoxious the entire time!” Rian finally exclaimed, making everybody jump.<br/>“What? I wasn’t that bad! What was I supposed to do, just sit there silently the whole time?” Jack shot back.<br/>“Well, no, but you could’ve toned it down some, is what I think Rian is getting at,” Zack replied.<br/>“You guys are just being ridiculous, it couldn’t have been that bad,” Jack stated.<br/>“Well, why don’t we remember that day, then we can all decide how bad it really was,” Alex suggested, as the four of them thought back to just a few days ago.<br/>-----------------<br/>“I haven’t seen this movie in forever! I’m so glad I convinced you guys to watch it!” Alex exclaimed, as he set up Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets on his DVD player.<br/>“Dude, why are you so excited to watch this? Isn’t it, like, a kids movie?” Jack asked, laughing some.<br/>“Jack, your favorite movie is Home Alone, and you’re making fun of Alex for liking a movie that’s geared towards a younger audience?” Rian asked in disbelief, as Alex sat down in the middle of the couch. <br/>“Hey man, that movie is a classic!” Jack exclaimed, as his friends just rolled their eyes.<br/>“Let’s just watch the movie,” Zack said, walking into the living room with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.<br/>“Good idea,” Alex replied, pressing play on the remote. The introductory music started to play as the opening credits appeared on the screen, and the four of them started to intently watch the screen.<br/>“Harry is going to meet Dobby soon!” Jack exclaimed, jumping in excitement.<br/>“Hey now, don’t spoil it for everyone,” Alex replied, still staring at the screen.<br/>“Dude, we’ve all seen this movie multiple times. We always watch Harry Potter when we’re on the road,” Jack pointed out.<br/>“That’s true, but let’s just watch and let everything happen,” Alex joked, as everyone went back to focusing on the TV.<br/>“There’s Dobby! He’s my favorite!” Jack said once Dobby finally appeared on the screen.<br/>“We just went over this, like, a few minutes ago,” Rian replied, eating some of the popcorn. Jack thought about saying something sarcastic back but decided to let it go and continue watching the movie. <br/>Not much later, Jack started to move on the couch out of excitement.<br/>“Dude, what’re you doing?” Zack asked, sounding a bit annoyed.<br/>“Harry and Ron are about to get into the flying car, this part is really exciting!” Jack exclaimed, not breaking his focus from the TV.<br/>“It is exciting, but try to calm down just a bit. We’re all adults here, after all,” Alex said, trying to sound lighthearted.<br/>“I know, but if you don’t have some fun, then what’s the point of watching the movie?” Jack countered.<br/>“Dude, just tone it down a bit,” Rian stated.<br/>“You guys are fucking lame, just saying,” Jack said back, sinking into the couch. The other three didn’t respond, collectively hoping that this would help keep Jack quiet as the movie continued to play. <br/>Eventually, Jack started to laugh, and it was just oud enough for his friends to hear and get distracted, so they all turned away form the screen, and looked at him, which he quickly caught onto.<br/>“Um, why aren’t you guys looking at the screen? I’m sure that we could all agree that the movie is a lot more entertaining than me,” Jack stated, laughing some.<br/>“Well, you’re right about that, but we’re looking at you because you’re being distracting again,” Alex explained.<br/>“What? How am I being distracting this time?” Jack asked, sounding confused.<br/>“You’re laughing so much that you’re shaking the couch,” Zack replied.<br/>“It’s not even a funny scene, it’s just showing the green house classroom” Rian pointed out.<br/>“You guys are wrong, it is funny! They’re about to show those plant creatures that shriek! I’ve always thought that they were so cute and absolutely hilarious,” Jack said back.<br/>“Let’s just watch the movie, guys,” Alex stated, not wanting there to be any tension between his friends. Without saying anything, everyone turned their attention back to the screen, as Jack continued to laugh. <br/>Once the scene was over, Jack stopped laughing, and Alex hoped that this would continue, for everyone’s sake. Luckily, Jack managed to stay quiet for quite a bit, much to everyone’s surprise. Everyone continued to eat their popcorn and stare at the screen, feeling happy that Jack finally got the idea to keep to himself. <br/>Alex did feel a bit bad for his friend, he didn’t want to offend him or make him feel bad for just enjoying the movie, but he did have to admit that all of Jack’s outbursts did make watching the movie a bit less enjoyable. Eventually, Jack started to shift around on the couch again, which everyone did their best to ignore.<br/>“Oh my gosh, it’s the spooky part with the dead cat, and the message written in blood on the wall!” Jack exclaimed, to which his friends didn’t respond to.<br/>“Doesn’t this part creep you guys out? I remember the first time I watched it, I was so confused as to what was happening. I also remember feeling bad for the cat,” Jack continued.<br/>“Yes, it’s super spooky, Jack. Let’s just silently watch so we can actually hear the dialogue,” Rian replied, sounding annoyed again.<br/>“This is one of the most intense parts of the movie, and you want me to just silently watch it? The first time I watched it, I was with a friend, and we tried to figure out what was going on as this scene played,” Jack said back.<br/>“How could you figure it out while you were talking over it?” Zack muttered, just loudly enough for Jack to hear him.<br/>“I think what Zack is trying to say, is that we all already know what happens. We don’t have to analyze stuff and try to guess what’s going to happen next. Let’s just keep watching,” Alex tried.<br/>“Fine,” Jack mumbled, crossing his arms and looking back at the TV. Jack stayed silent, but this didn’t last long.<br/>“Okay, wait, so this teacher is just telling them about this insane chamber that may or may not exist somewhere in their school like no one would go and try to find it? That’s insane, I bet if we were told about some hidden fortress in our high school, we all would’ve worked together to try and find it, like, why would you tell students that?” Jack asked, laughing some.<br/>“Good question, buddy,” Alex replied, not looking away from the screen, hoping it would shut Jack up.<br/>“Important question: when you guys saw this movie for the first time, did you guys think that Moaning Myrtle was played by the same dude that plays Harry, but in a wig? I definitely did, they look like twins!” Jack exclaimed, to which his friends didn’t reply.<br/>“Guys? Did you hear me?” Jack continued.<br/>“Yes, Jack, we did, but we’re just trying to enjoy the movie, man,” Rian replied, sounding annoyed. <br/>“Excuse me for just being curious,” Jack defensively replied, rolling his eyes at his friends. The movie continued to play, and Jack stayed quiet for much longer than any of his friends had expected him to. <br/>Just when they thought he’d stay quiet for the rest of the movie, he started to laugh again when Harry and Ron were going to Hagrid’s house.<br/>“Dude, they’re literally just walking in the dark, what could possibly be so funny about that?” Alex asked, starting to feel more annoyed.<br/>“I just remembered what happens next! It’s all of the spiders, and Ron freaks out! This movie is actually why I don’t like spiders. Like, I didn’t feel super freaked out by them until I saw this movie for the first time,” Jack confessed.<br/>“That’s interesting, dude. Hey, if you don’t stop talking so much, I’m literally going to go find a spider and put it on you, just to freak you out,” Rian stated, sounding much more annoyed now.<br/>“Rian, that’s not-“ Alex started.<br/>“I don’t care if that’s mean, or if I’m a jerk for threatening that. Jack has talked and made so much noise throughout the entire damn movie! I just want to sit and watch it, and Jack is talking over the whole thing!” Rian exclaimed.<br/>“Hey, he’s annoying me, too, but that’s a little harsh, man,” Zack said, hoping Rian would calm down some.<br/>“If I’m being so annoying, why don’t I just leave?” Jack said, starting to stand up.<br/>“No, we want you here, Jack, you’re one of our best friends. Do you think that you could just tone it down for the rest of the movie?” Alex suggested, pulling Jack back down onto the couch.<br/>“Well, I could try, but I’m clearly not wanted here by everyone, Jack said, looking at Rian.<br/>“Look, I’m sorry for exploding like that, it just got to be a bit much. Why don’t we all watch the rest of the movie and enjoy it?” Rian suggested.<br/>“Sounds good,” Jack replied in a small voice. <br/>Alex started to play the movie again, hoping that they’d all be able to get along for the rest of it.<br/>-----------------<br/>“Shit, was I really that bad?” Jack asked, sounding a bit embarrassed as he shut his guitar case.<br/>“Well, we didn’t exaggerate or make anything up, so, yeah,” Zack replied.<br/>“Yeah, maybe you guys should just have the movie night by yourselves, I wouldn’t want to annoy everyone so much again,” Jack replied, hurt in his voice.<br/>“Wait, no, Jack should be there with us. It wasn’t cool of us to plan it and exclude you, just because you talked a lot last time. We’re all supposed to be best friends, and this was a dick move on our part,” Alex admitted, looking at Rian and Zack.<br/>“You’re right, Alex,” Rian replied.<br/>“Are you guys sure? I’d rather not be somewhere that I’m not really wanted,” Jack replied.<br/>“Of course we want you there. Maybe you could just talk a little less this time, but it was wrong of us to not include you like that. Do you want to come?” Alex asked.<br/>“I’d love to, when is it?” Jack continued.<br/>“Tonight at eight,” Zack replied.<br/>“We’re watching the first Horrible Bosses movie,” Rian added.<br/>“I love that movie; I’ll definitely be there! I’ll also try to be less obnoxious this time,” Jack stated.<br/>“That all sounds good. hey, od you guys want to get some lunch?” Alex suggested.<br/>“Sure, there’s a hamburger place right down the street from here,” Rian replied.<br/>“Let’s go there, then!” Zack exclaimed, as the four of them walked out of the rehearsal space, excited for the plans they had together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, this is a request I got from someone on my Tumblr, right before taking that hiatus! I wrote the first 500ish words a month ago, and finished it up today!! I still have a couple more requests to finish up, but please continue to send more in, I absolutely love writing your ideas, and feel extremely inspired and motivated now that I took that break! I also can't believe I'm only two fics away from my 200th post! I have a very special fic planned for that, and I'm so excited to share it with you all! Thank you again for the continued support, it really does mean so much to me. Lots of love, Liv.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>